PJO Drabbles
by SetFire2TheRain
Summary: A series of one-shots about any and all PJO characters
1. Hurt

**Okay people here is how this is gonna work, whenever i have an idea in my head that is a one shot i will post is into this story. Simple enough right? kay so this is the one just hit me when i was lying in my bed about to fall asleep. It's about when Thalia accepted the position of Lieutenant for the hunteress and what Annabeth thought about it.**

**I almost always forget this part- Disclaimer: I do not own this PJO series**

Annabeth's POV

Here I am standing with my best friends Percy, Grover, and Thalia we have just found out that we won't be disintegrated _today._

What Joy. Maybe next time though.

Artemis has decided to take this time and place to choose her new Lieutenant temporarilly diverging the attention from us

Artemis stood up and is talking to Zeus and I'm only filled with wonder of who in the world she could have possible chosen as her new lieutenant.

I sensed rather then saw Percy stiffen next to me.

"Annabeth, don't" he said under his breath

I turned and frowned at him "What?"

"Look I need to tell you something," he said struggling to form his sentences "I couldn't stand it if … I don't want you to-" he began again but I cut him off

"Percy? You look like your going to be sick" It was true of course he was getting all sweaty and was turning pale

He looked like he wanted to say more but Artemis turned back to face us, so I focused my attention back on her.

"I shall have a new lieutenant if she will accept" she announce with power in her voice

To my right I heard Percy mumble something under his breath

Before I can turn to face him again Artemis announce "Thalia, Daughter of Zeus will you join the Hunt?"

I saw relief flood through out Percy's features when at the same time my heart clenched, but I held it together, smiled, and turned to Thalia giving her a reassuring squeeze

"I will" Thalia said confidently

Zeus raised an eyebrow "My daughter, consider well-" he began

"Father" she said " I will not turn sixteen tomorrow. I will never turn sixteen. I won't let this prophecy be mine. I will stand by my sister Artemis. Kronos will never tempt me again" will out looking at me she walked strait towards Artemis's throne and knelt

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men …"

I pretty much kind of zoned out after that and tried hard not to cry.

Because here I was standing in the throne room watching one of my best friends give herself away to a godess

And when I heard those two words come out of her mouth, those two simple words, my best friend turned her back on me and joined an immortal group of sisters. Sisters she could spend an eternity with rather then with me.

I only just got her back, my sister for life and she's leaving me again.

I'm not going to lie.

It hurt.

**So you know you can just leave a review saying how you thought i did, if you don't leave a review i'll just have to assume you hated it. **

**So yep the button's right down there. Can't miss it it blue and says: Review this Chapter**


	2. My New Sister

**Hey ppl guess who's back! If you guessed it was me then you just got a lucky guess, that or you're sykick (wow i so spelled that wrong) so any ways enjoy**

Nico's POV

I was in my cabin at Camp Half-Blood hastily cleaning it before the cabin inspectors came.

_Cabin_ _inspection_

_Of_ _all the days to come and visit_

After shoving everything possible under my bed and in the closet I sighed and looked at the floor,

_Still a_ _long_ _way_ _to_ _go_.

I lay down on my unmade bed but quickly let out a yelp and stood up feeling a stab of pain on my back.

I looked down at my bed and in it's rumpled sheets, saw that I had laid on a small figurine.

I vaguely recalled that silly game I used to play. Let's see . . . Mythomagic was it? Though I'm sure I had gotten rid of all those figurines, yes I threw them out, not too long ago actually.

I picked it up and examined it, _Hades_. For a second I drew a blank but then it came flooding back to me with one pain full crash.

All those memories I had desperately tried to shove back into the back of my mind.

I still remember,

The moment I had heard that Percy and the rest of the group had come back.

My hopes rose

The moment I ran into the meeting room. Asking for her, asking for my sister.

My heart pounded with excitement

The moment I scanned the room and I saw their faces ranging from sadness to shock, and confusion. Percy had asked me if he could talk to me outside.

My hopes faltered

I followed him out the door. We headed in no particular direction his expression looked troubled and sad, I could tell he was having some internal battle trying to decide on something.

My hopes were slowly depleting

Then came that moment he explained it to me, everything.

My heart skipped a beat and not in a good way

He handed me that figurine that stupid little statue that is what my sister had died for.

The anger boiling in my stomach overwhelmed the sound of my heart shattering

My vision blurred with red haze. _He Promised _

I grabbed that figurine and threw it on the ground "I hate you!" I yelled at him

And had later ran into the woods.

So how in the world did this get into my room?

I didn't have time to ponder on it because there was a knock behind me and I saw Annabeth standing in the doorway.

I saw her eye's fill with concern and she stepped up towards me "Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just that I found . . ." I trailed off looking down at my clenched hands, opened it up for her to see and placed it in her hand "Can you get rid of this for me?"

"Nico" she said

"I know, I know I should be over it by now it's just that my sister _died _for a stupid little statue that she got for _me _and it's _my _fault no one else's I can't stand to look at it"

"Nico you're looking at it all the wrong way."

I looked at her in question so she elaborated

"It's like this see, your sister died getting something for you because that's how much she loves you so much she was willing to risk her life, and this" she said holding it in the air "was a gift from your sister to you"

When I thought about it, it did make sense. Of course this is Annabeth were talking about here

"Your right I never thought of it that way" I said

She smiled and placed the figurine back into my hand

"Thanks," I said, "you know you kind of remind me of my sister"

"Well you remind me of my younger brother so I guess it's okay"

"I didn't know you had a brother"

"Two actually, twins, I never really get to see them that much, but I wish I could"

"You should, I mean I'm sure it not that far away"

She seemed to consider this for a second before she replied, "Your right Nico I really miss them a lot"

"Well I have to finish cleaning my cabin so you should probably get going" I said

"Oh actually I came to see if you needed any help and by the looks of it, you do you know it isn't that hard to take something off and out it in the right place" she said holding up one of my dirty shirts.

I shrugged and she rolled her eyes in response "Let's get to work" So I put the figurine in my pocket and did as she told.

The entire time I couldn't help but think about how nice she always was to me and treated me like her little brother, always looking out for me.

_So I decided that from this moment on I would always think of her as my Sister._

**So what did you think? Did I do okay? You can just tell me in, oh I don't know maybe in a REVIEW! *Hint Hint***


	3. update

Sorry i haven't updated in over 6 months been busy w/ school so i wouldn't wait around for an update if i we you but i'll try to update the second i have a chance. I snuck onto my dads computer so gotta go!


End file.
